Persona 4: The Mysterious Program
by themojogamer75
Summary: Yu Narukami is back in Inaba for the holidays to visit. But, upon walking up the friend he fell in love with, the power goes out, leaving Yu's cousin and dear friend missing. Yu must venture into the TV again to save his friends. Little does he know, that a dead user of the wild card is onto him with a replica, made from Pure Shadows. Set after Persona 4 but parallel to Arena.
1. Chapter I: Back home unfortunately

NOTE: This story takes place after Persona 4, but parallel to the events of Arena. Also, this is my interpretation of Yu Narukami, since his Anime form and his Arena for are different. Lastly, this is my fan fic (also my first, so if I mess up, lemme know!), so don't whine about who I "ship" Narukami with. Enjoy!

Ch I: Back home... unfortunately

I gaze out the window on this dark, wet, depressing day. The rain drops make the same sound of "drip, drop" over and over again. "This will drive him insane, eventually," you maybe thinking. But what if I told you that it brings back memories. Memories of my friends and I solving the case of the bizarre murders in the small, rural town of Inaba.

My name? Yu Narukami: The user of the Wild Card. The summoner of multiple Personas. Well, then. I mean, I can still summon Izanagi every now and again, but other than that, I'm you average 17 year old who's home schooled by his Mom, for some reason she didn't explain to me. My God, do I miss my friends. I think about them every second. Now I just have their letters to keep me company.

Yosuke wasn't your average Joe. He was the son of the owner of Junes, a major outlet in Inaba. You'd think he'd be spoiled, but he was far from it. He was a pretty nice guy and was the brains of our investigation team. Last I heard, he was doing a bit better on his school work. A bit.

Chie was a major kung-fu nut, who always tried to cheer us up when we were down. I hear that she finally got another copy of Trial of the Dragon, a movie Yosuke broke when he wrecked his bike.

Yukiko was the daughter of the owner of Inaba's famous Inn. I hang out with a lot of rich people, don't I? Anyway, she was always laughing at jokes. And when she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Last I heard, she was still helping out with the Inn. She hasn't inherited it, which is odd, since I heard she was gonna get it soon.

Kanji was a street thug, but you wouldn't know that from the reasons he beats the crap out of people. He beat an entire frickin' biker gang because his Mom, the textile shop owner, couldn't sleep. Last I heard, he was working at his Mom's textile shop... as the security. I'd hate to see the kinds of Hell he'd raise if someone looks at his Mom the wrong way.

Rise was pretty nice for a teen idol. She was outspoken sure, but she was still nice. Last I heard, she was going back to showbiz. I'm glad, since she seems to do good on stage.

Now don't get me started on Teddie. He was my friend, sure, but, D***, was he annoying at times. His bear puns got incredibly unBEARable. Hey, at least when I make a pun it's funny! Okay, not so much. Last I heard, he was... still in the TV. Woo!

Nanako was a great "little sis". I call her that because she calls me "Big Bro," even though we are cousins. I hear she was in a talent show at her school, which she won by singing the Junes jingle. She brightens my day.

Lastly, Naoto. When I first met her, she was a dude. Well, she disguised herself as one. After I left Inaba, I heard she fixed her body back to it's feminine state, which is good. Hey, I'm no pervert, but she changed he body to look like a guy, so she would be accepted by the officers at the station. Unlike my other friends, I wonder about Naoto each and every MILLISECOND, instead of every second. Why, you may ask? I don't know how, or why, or when, but I love her. I don't know what it is about her that I love; her pretty face, her personality, or whatever. I love her. Isn't that all that matters?

I take a glance at a photo I took with my friends, right before I left Inaba. I hold back the tears as I look upon their faces. I could tell the forced smiles my friends were giving off. But, as I glance at Naoto, -because, well, I love her- I notice something I never noticed before: a shine in her eyes that made me think tears. I didn't know it. My friends sure as heck probably didn't notice it because they would've told me. Uncle Dojima didn't tell me. Was she crying? If so, why? I didn't see tears on my other friends. I checked twice even. Still there, as saddening as before.

At this point, I couldn't hold back on my tears. While I didn't sob, I cried. I cried and cried. Then, the sadness turned into frustration.

_Why is she crying? _I think to my self,_ WHY IS SHE CRYING?_

Did she love me back? I'll never know. I'm back home... or am I? Inaba was my home!

I was about to sob when I heard a familiar knock on my door.

END OF CHAPTER 1...


	2. Chapter II: Vacation back home

"Yu-kun, is everything alright," I heard my Mother say in the angelic voice, "I heard sniffling."

I was both joyful and upset; Joyful that she was there and that she'd help me get over this. Upset because I didn't wanna get over this unending curiosity of weather or not Naoto loved me back, judging by her tears... or at least what I thought were tears.

"Yu?" My mom asked, curious if I were still there.

"Yeah, everything's okay," I lied. Unfortunately, my Mom's a frickin' psychic.

"Liar," she said worriedly, yet playfully at the same time while opening the door. That's what I love about my Mom; she worries about me, and she's not afraid to be funny at the same time.

"Okay, so there's something wrong," I said.

"What is is Yu-kun?"

I was silent, for a minute. I finally was brave enough to look into her ash gray eyes. Then I said, "I'm not gonna lie. I miss my friends in Inaba."

There was more silence, for what seemed like an hour.

My Mom broke it when she asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah," I replied.

My Mom then giggled a little bit.

"What's so funny," I asked, trying not to sound pushy.

"That's quite possibly the best coincidence ever," she said, with probably the biggest grin I've ever seen on her smooth, partially wrinkled, face.

"What do you mean," I asked. My patience was being put to the ultimate test. Now I know how my friends felt when they wanted to get in on some action when we started the investigation. Or was it an outside force? I'll never know.

"Well," she began, "your father and I have been talking, and we thought we have decided that we are going to Inaba for our 5 day holiday vacation."

More silence. I live in a silent family, don't I?

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

I was overjoyed. I just jumped up and hugged her. I thanked her over and over again.

Then my Dad showed up and said, "Alright, calm down. There's nothing to get all worked up about. Well, except seeing your friends again. And seeing your Uncle and cousin. Okay, so there is something to get exited over!"

"Dad! Mom! Thanks," I said joyfully, finally letting go of my Mom.

"Get ya things together. We leave for Inaba tomorrow. When we get there, we are staying for 5 nights, but your Mom already told ya that," my Dad said, using the usual slang he always uses.

"Okay!"

I was exited. Nah, screw that. I was overjoyed to go back to Inaba and see my old friends again. I didn't even care that it was four days. I didn't even care!

Well, that non-existent care became real when I thought of seeing Naoto. I'd have to tell her how I felt in 5 days! Oh God. Am I ready? I'd have to tell her within 5 days. 5 frickin' days! If I didn't... NO! I WILL TELL HER!

Well, I didn't know that I was getting myself into another journey. A journey that put love, both romantic and brotherly, to the test.

END OF CHAPTER 2...


	3. Chapter III: Back in Inaba

Chapter III: Back in Inaba

"Your time has come. Time for you to put love to the ultimate test. Live or die? That is your choice. Are you prepared?"

I woke up in the car in a cold sweat. I didn't know what that was. It was a voice. A girls voice. This girl sounded very strange, talking about love's test and all. At the time, I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yu, are you okay," my Mom's voice snaps me back into reality.

"Ye-yeah. Just a nightmare," I said.

"What about?" My mom was the type who, regardless of your age, always asks what your nightmare was about.

"I forgot." I whipped up a quick lie, knowing it would fail. But to my surprise, she turned back in her seat.

"We're about 5 hours from Inaba, so don't wet your pants yet," my Dad said, trying to get a laugh.

"Ryota," my Mom shouted at my father.

"Geez, well pardon me! Just 'cuz our son is 17, doesn't mean we can stop teasing him, Chiyo!"

They started arguing. While not yelling, it still was arguing. I looked at my cell's clock; 7 A.M. When my Dad said "first thing in the morning," he meant it. He woke me up at midnight and said, "Get up! Don't whine, your Mom I get up at this time when I'm at work!" You may think my Dad's a douche-bag, but he isn't. I love my Dad as much as my Mom, but I digress.

While they were arguing, I went back to sleep, hoping that when I woke up we'd be there.

The nightmare I had then was probably the most frightening I've ever had. I was in a completely dark room. I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard two ear-splitting screams; one that sounded like Naoto, and one that sounded like Nanako. I covered my ears, in paranoia that they would begin to bleed.

I heard a voice, a voice around my age, say, "What's wrong? Having trouble accepting their cries? What did they ever see in you?! You are nothing but an idiot who can't save the ones he loves, one like a lover and one like a sister!"

I then said, "Who the H*** are you?"

"Feh, I've had enough of this! Suffer the images of their deaths!"

Then I saw many images. Images of ways that Naoto and Nanako could die. The images I saw were just gruesome, too gruesome for me to describe. I yelled, screamed, begged for this dream to end.

Then came the most gruesome image of all. An image of Naoto and Nanako reaching up to the sky, as if to say "Help us," and around them was something that reminded me of, well, me, slashing at them. The image of me showed no mercy. After he'd done his payment, he walked away with their bodies. The nightmare ended with this picture: Both Nanako and Naoto dead. Stone dead, hanging from the Power Lines that victims of the murder last year had suffered.

I woke up thanks to my Mom.

"We're here Yu!"

I woke up and looked around. This was Inaba, without a doubt.

"Yu, just so you know, we are staying at my brother's place. I called him and told him."

"That's great," I said, exited to see Nanako again, ignoring my nightmare.

It took less than a few minutes to get to Uncle Dojima's place. When we got there, Uncle was there with Nanako, who was blind-folded. Uncle held up his finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet.

I read his lips. "I'm giving Nanako her present for winning the talent show; your arrival."

I nodded letting him know I understood. I opened the car door, very slowly, to keep Nanako in suspicion.

"Dad, what is my gift? Is it something from Junes," Nanako asked, being as cute as ever.

"Nope, it isn't that. But I think you'll like this gift a bit more. Take off your blind-fold," Uncle said

Nanako did as she was told and took off her blind-fold. She stood there for a moment. Then I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Big Bro," She cheerfully said when running up to hug me. I hugged her back, grateful to see nothing has happened to her and she was as cheerful as ever.

"Good to see you, Little sis," I said, giving her her nickname.

She blushed a little bit and said, "Thank you for calling me that!" It made her day.

"Good to see ya back, Yu! Same to you to sis and bro-in-law." Uncle Dojima said.

"Thanks!"

"We left the attic untouched, for-how should I say this- sentimental value."

"Sentimental value?"

"Well, you were a big impact on our lives. You helped me understand what family was, as sad as that sounds."

"Well, glad I could help!"

Our conversation ended with my Dad saying, "It's good to see you too, Dojima! Oh, and Yu, could you gimme a hand?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," I helped Dad lift up his HEAVY AS HELL suitcase.

After we got our stuff in, we all sat down and took a breather.

"Big bro, how long are you staying," Nanako asked.

"5 days," I began, and then whispered, "unfortunately."

"Oh," she said, with a disappointed sigh.

"You know what else is unfortunate?"

"What?"

"How ticklish you are!"

I started to tickle her, trying to cheer her up. Mission Accomplished. She started giggling, and giggling, and giggling, to the point where I thought Yukiko had entered her soul.

It was a good first day thus far. I looked at the clock:1 P.M. If I head out now, I can see all of my friends again before sundown.

"Hey, Uncle Doj!"

"Hmm," He said looking up from his bowl of rice.

"Did you by chance happen to tell my friends about my arrival?"

"Nope! Only Nanako, who found out just an hour ago!"

"Okay, thanks!"

He looked confused.

"Hey, Yu where ya goin', my Dad said, also looking up from his rice bowl.

"I'm gonna go see my friends. You know, surprise them!"

"Well, be back before dark," my Mom said.

"Will do!"

I went out the door, unaware that the "Ultimate test for love," was about to begin...

END OF CHAPTER 3...


End file.
